Exagerado
by Serennity Katsuyami
Summary: (fic baseada numa cena de Malhação) Heero e Duo estão juntos a pouco tempo, mas Duo se sente incomodado com o fato de Heero não demonstrar gostar realmente dele e briga com o japonês, que toma uma drástica medida.


**Título: **Exagerado  
  
**Autora:** Serennity Winner LeFay  
  
**Classificação: **Romance, one-short, yaoi 1x2. Se você se ofende com relacionamentos entre personagens do mesmo sexo, escolha outra fic, okay?  
**  
Disclaimer:** Natal passado eu fui ao shopping, sentei no colo do Papai Noel e, quando ele me perguntou o que eu queria, eu pedi os direitos autorais de Gundam Wing. Ele me olhou com uma cara de "o que é isso?" e eu desisti. Portanto, ainda não sou dona dos G-boys e esse é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos.  
**  
Sinopse:** (fic baseada numa cena de Malhação) Heero e Duo estão juntos a pouco tempo, mas Duo se sente incomodado com o fato de Heero não demonstrar gostar realmente dele e briga com o japonês, que toma uma drástica medida.   
  
Base militar e sede da Preventers. Quatro horas da tarde. Tudo parecia calmo e tranqüilo, até que o ruído seco de uma porta fechada com força encheu o ar.  
  
Heero Yuy permanecia parado, como que em estado de choque, ante a porta fechada. Do outro lado da mesma, um certo garoto de tranças, com as costas coladas à superfície lisa, desliza até chegar ao chão, aconchegando a cabeça tristemente entre os joelhos.  
  
"Porque, seu idiota? - pensava Duo ressentido - Por que é sempre assim? É tão difícil para você demonstrar que me ama?"

O japonês andava solitário pelo pátio da base, chutando uma pedrinha que encontrou no chão. Assustou-se ao sentir uma mão pousar em seu ombro. Era Quatre.  
  
- O que houve? - perguntou o loirinho, não de modo preocupado, mas como quem não aguenta mais a mesma situação se repetindo  
  
- É o Duo. Não consigo entendê-lo! Não sei o que ele espera de mim.  
  
O outro piloto suspirou, meneou a cabeça e disse:  
  
- Tudo o que ele precisa, Heero, entenda de uma vez por todas, é perceber que é amado!  
  
O japonês fez a cara mais indignada do mundo, como se tivesse ouvido a pior de todas as besteiras.  
  
- Mas eu o amo muito!  
  
- E não demonstra! - rebateu Quatre elevando a voz normalmente gentil e paciente. Sua paciência já se esgotara a muito com aquele cabeça-dura - Mostre o que sente, seja com gestos ou palavras.  
  
Dizendo simplismente isso, o loirinho deu as costas e foi em direção ao portão da base, deixando o amigo sozinho com seus pensamentos. Já não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. A mais ou menos um mês que Duo e Heero namoravam. No começo tudo ia bem, mas Heero nunca fora acostumado a demonstrar o que sente, não é do tipo que deixa transparecer que se importa com algo ou alguém. Duo, no começo, até que teve paciência, mas o namorado o irritou, e vez ou outra o americano grita, esperneia, e bate portas, embora o japonês não consiga entender o motivo. 1  
  
Não querendo enfrentar a fúria de Duo, que com certeza estaria terrível depois da discussãozinha, o piloto do Wing passou o resto da tarde perambulando pelos arredores da base, pensando num jeito de mostrar ao seu koi o quanto o amava. Mesmo assim, o sol se pôs no horizonte, e nada de ter uma idéia. Cansado, entrou na base e foi então até a sala de TV, onde estavam Wufei, Trowa, Quatre e Duo assistindo a um filme, enquanto discutiam aonde iam naquela noite para se divertir.  
  
- Eu acho que podíamos ir ao cinema. - propôs o piloto do Altron  
  
- Eu concordo. - disse Quatre, entrelaçando seus dedos nos do namorado de sete meses.  
  
O chinês torceu o nariz para a proposta e disse para jantarem num restaurante novo que abrira perto dali.  
  
- Pois eu - começou Duo - acho que devíamos ir numa danceteria. 2  
  
Todos concordaram, inclusive Heero, que continuava parado na porta.  
  
- Heero? Não tínhamos te visto chegar...  
  
Ele deu um meio sorriso em resposta.  
  
- Então... todos concordam? - perguntou novamente o Shinigami.  
  
Os outros fizeram que sim com a cabeça e foram se arrumar. Meia hora depois, eles estavam saindo dali. Estava uma noite linda, estrelada, e o árabe andava de mãos dadas com Trowa, com um belo sorriso de pura felicidade estampado em seu rosto. Não haviam dúvidas de que eram felizes e se amavam muito. Duo olhou para eles de canto de olho e sentiu uma ponta de inveja. "Por que não posso ser feliz assim também?" ele se perguntava.  
  
Heero percebeu que seu amado olhava melancolicamente para os amigos, e decidiu que tinha que pensar rápido em algo. Algo que mostrasse o quando o amava, antes que pudesse perdê-lo. Estremeceu ante esse pensamento.  
  
A danceteria era um local grande, com uma quantidade incrível de luzes coloridas piscando, e músicas para todos os gostos. As vezes, como naquele dia, bandas locais cantavam. Quando chegaram, Duo foi logo para a pista de dança, sendo acompanhado por Heero e Wufei. O japonês até tentou se aproximar do namorado, mas este sempre virava a cara, com ar de ofendido. Depois de algumas tentativas frustadas, deixou-o com Wufei e foi sentar-se no balcão perto de Quatre e Trowa.  
  
- Ele ainda tá muito bravo? - perguntou o rapaz de olhos verdes, com pena do amigo  
  
- Muito. Tenho medo que ele nunca mais me perdoe.  
  
- Perdoa sim. Ele pode ser genioso, mas ele nunca faria isso. Ele te ama muito.  
  
Heero suspirou e não respondeu, mas ficou com os olhos fixos em Duo, que dançava.  
  
Ficou a olhá-lo, absorto, por um tempo, até que teve uma idéia. Virou-se para Quatre e Trowa e contou-lhes o que tinha pensado. Os outros entreolharam-se e assentiram.  
  
- Eu ainda acho que você podia ajeitar uma coisinha, pra ficar melhor. - disse Trowa pensativo.  
  
- Você... tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, Heero? Depois que você começar, não poderá mais desistir.  
  
- Tenho sim, Quatre.  
  
- Se você diz... Vou deixar você e o Trowa combinando os detalhes, enquanto vou ao banheiro.  
  
Dizendo isso, o loirinho deu um beijo rápido no namorado e desapareceu na massa de gente.

Na noite seguinte, Duo, Trowa, Quatre e Wufei estavam novamente a caminho da danceteria.  
  
- Onde está o Heero?  
  
- Agora você quer sabe, né? - cutucou o chinês - Ele passou o dia atrás de você, Duo, e você só o ignorou e espinafrou 3.  
  
- Sim, agora eu quero saber. Ele é meu namorado e eu tenho esse direito!  
  
Algumas pessoas na rua pararam para olhar. Envergonhado, o americano volta a andar.  
  
- Respondam, onde ele está? - sibilou raivoso  
  
Wufei se aproximou dele, como se fosse contar um segredo, uma informação incrivivelmente sigilosa, e sussurou:  
  
- Casou, e mudou. 4  
  
Quatre e Trowa começaram a rir e Duo ficou ainda mais irritado.  
  
Chegaram na danceteria bem na hora em que a banda (que era a mesma do dia anterior) ia começar a tocar. A primeira música começou bem animada, e todos foram para a pista de dança, perto da banda. Depois que a música acabou, o vocalista pegou o microfone e anunciou:  
  
- Agora eu gostaria de chamar um amigo meu, que vai cantar uma música para uma pessoa muito especial para ele.  
  
O americano sentiu o ar faltar-lhe quando viu Heero subir ao palco e pegar o microfone. Os outros integrantes da banda começaram a tocar uma melodia que Duo já havia ouvido antes, talvez no rádio.

_"Amor da minha vida  
  
Daqui até a eternidade  
  
Nossos destinos  
  
Foram traçados  
  
Na maternidade"_

Duo olhava encantado para o namorado. Ele tinha uma belíssima voz. Como nunca haviam lhe contado? Olhou para seus amigos, que sorriam triunfantes.

_"Paixão cruel desenfreada  
  
Te trago mil  
  
Rosas roubadas  
  
Pra desculpar  
  
Minhas mentiras  
  
Minhas mancadas"_

Foi então que compreendeu que fora tudo arranjado. Heero sumiu no fim da tarde para ter tempo de falar com a banda.

_"Exagerado  
  
Jogado aos teus pés  
  
Eu sou mesmo exagerado  
  
Adoro um amor inventado"_

Lágrimas lavavam o rosto do piloto do DeathScythe. O japonês pegou um ramalhete de rosas vermelhas com o vocalista, deixou a banda tocando sozinha e desceu do palco, indo ao encontro de seu amado, e entregando-lhe as rosas.  
  
- Eu te amo, Duo. Muito.  
  
Heero beijou ternamente os lábios do namorado emocionado, e depois abraçou-o.  
  
- Também te amo, Hee-chan.  
  
O piloto do Wing torce o nariz ante o apelido, mas sorri logo em seguida. Agora sim ele estava feliz, com o namorado novamente ao seu lado.

1 Tapado. Eu sei que o Hee-chan é muuito mais inteligente que isso, mãs.... pra história dar certo ele tinha que ficar meio "dãh" mesmo.

2 Isso foi um clichê dos grandes, sem dúvida, eu sei. O Duo normalmente vai em danceterias e clubes nas fics. Mas... sabem como é, a idéia da fic me surgiu assim. Espero que perdoem. nnU

3 Espinafrou...? De onde eu desenterrei esse troço? Se não me engano, isso é coisa da minha mãe. -- Para quem não sabe, (ué, deve ter alguém, né?) espinafrou é a mesma coisa que... acabar com a pessoa, humilhar mesmo, fez a pessoa se sentir a pior das criaturas.

4 Essa sim eu sei de quem eu ouvi: do meu avô. Sempre que eu ligo pra casa dele, pra falar com a minha avó, ele fala pra mim que "ela casou e mudou". Aí eu resolvi colocar essa frase aqui, só pra irritar o nosso Shinigami. -

N/A: E aí, people, o que acharam? Eu espero que não tenha ficado tão ruinzinho assim. Curto eu sei que ficou, mãs.... Eu tive essa idéia já a um tempão só não tava a fim de escrever. Nada que uma aula de química não cure. Quanto à inspiração para a fic, foi uma cena de Malhação, com o Cabeção e a Miyuki. Eu achei o máximo, e resolvi escrever. Deixem reviews para mim, por favor. óò  
  
Ah! E para quem está louco atrás de mim por causa da minha fic "Viramos Garotas?"... eu sei que eu prometi (para a Goddess-sama) que ia postar no fim do feriado, mas deu uma série de problemas no meu micro, e não deu. Mas eu prometo colocar loguinho loguinho. Gomen ne!!! 


End file.
